Not So Perfect
by LadyMinina
Summary: Lilly is seen by everyone as the Perfect One. What if she isnt so Perfect? What if it is all a facade? No one cares. No one? Someone cares all too much. Someone knows to much about her, someone knows her every move. She is in deep trouble.


**Chapter One : Perfectly Fustrated **

Lilly Evans was being watched, watched carefully.

He closely observed her every move. She was now sitting on the low stone wall in front of her fairly large muggle mansion, playing with her flaming emerald long hair and sucking on a lolipop. A large trunk was situated to her left and he could see her name embroided on it. The watcher had good vision. As Margarite Evans walked out of the house headed towards her Silvery-Blue Mini and cradling her youngest son, Lilly jumped off the wall and dragged her trunk into the boot of the car. She quickly ran back into the almost deserted house.

The onlooker clicked his bright red lighter open and lit his Camel cigarette with a feeling of anticipation. Feeling the smoke rush into his lungs he let his eyes wander back onto the scene infront of him. Lilly had her 'baby' brother embraced in a tight hug and while looking around nervously she gave him a motherly kiss.

"She is the one, definately. The one"

--------------

Lilly Evans was hugging her 'baby' brother when she felt it again. She stood up rapidly and looked around. She felt as though she was being watched but then again, she always did. There wasnt a moment in her life that she felt differently. Directing her attention towards her brother again she gave him a sweet kiss.

"Oh Jamey, how do you cope without me?" she said jokingly. while grabbing his hand she led him to the car and placed him gently on her lap.

"Oh darling those jeans do look perfect on you! Oh and I do hope to meet that handsom perfect boyfriends of yours, what was his name again – James!"

Lilly´s head shot up immediately and stared at her mother in shock.

"How dare you! Its Archie"

She soon felt embarassed as she realised what her mother was actually talking about, her five year old brother, James Evans who was tearing apart the fabric of the car seat. Sighing she helped her mother control James and looked out of the window, continuing to suck on her dissolved lolipop.

"Sorry what where you saying honey?" her mothers sweet voice persisted.

The car journey to Kings Cross remained uneventful and in no time she was already on Platform 9 ¾ looking around for her long missed friends. She gave a farewell kiss to her mum and very tightly hugged her brother.

"You better write to me every week Jamey-boy, ok?" James nodded and ran off to his mum who was waiting at the gate and waving while Lilly pulled her trunk via the Hogwarts Express.

"Lilly darrrrrrrling, how does my fair lady do on this gorgeous day?" she heard a loud manly voice say behind her and felt a pair of strong arms around her waist. Smiling, she quickly turned round to encounter the owner of the voice.

"Archie dont be idiotic, stop acting like –" she gasped " POTTER!"

"Yes sweet heart? You need any help with that? We wouldnt want you to get tired before tonight now do we?" James said in a smug voice pointing at her trunk.

Lilly frowned and started to run away from him, acting like an immature two year old child to seek rescue in her strong, 6', gorgeous, athletic, Quidditch captain, Seventh Year, Half blood Gryffindor boyfriend Archie Sinflannery. When finding him she soon hid herself in his powerful arms and inhaled his sweet scent wich now was punctuated with something different.

"You smell of smoke" she whispered into his ear and then gave him a kiss on the cheek. Archie just started laughing.

"And Hi to you too"

"Sorry, hi Archie" she said and blissfully gave him a quick kiss. She gave him a stern look and started to feel his pockets where she found a packet of Camel lights. "and since when do you smoke?"

"Er- well since this – do you want to go find a place in the train?" he said blushing and quickly changing the topic of conversation although Lilly was to busy looking around. She could feel it again, that uneasy feeling that would fall upon her like a cascade. Who was watching her? "Lilly? Flower are you listening to me?"

"Yes yes sorry, you where saying?"

"So you werent listening to me! I knew it. Tell me about your summer, was it perfect?" he asked curiously.

"Ya it was good I have to tell you all about it. I really missed you tho-" She started but bumped into a fourth year Gryffindor " oh sorry"

"Argh... Stupid perfect Lilly Evans, with her perfect life, being the perfect prefect, having the perfect boyfriend, perfect friends, prefect popularity and the perfect admiration of every single male in hogwarts she feels so patronisingly superior to the rest of us. It just makes me sick" Lilly stopped still in her tracks, gasping at what she had just heard.

Perfect, perfect, perfect...PERFECT! Thats all she was hearing today, her perfect jeans, perfect boyfriend, perfect holidays. Why did everyone think that. How would they know? She wasnt goddam perfect.

"Is that really what they think of me" she muttered quietly to Archie, who was to busy loudly saluting his fellow companions to realise that his girlfriend wasnt in the best mood.

Lilly followed Archie and some of his friends into and empty compartment and sat down next to the window. Letting her thought wander off she stared into space only that the space turned out to be not so welcoming. James Potter.

Lilly soon became interested. She watched him indiferently say goodbye to his parents and give something to his little sister while whispering into her ear. This made Lilly smile, and think about her little brother. He then ran across to his three best friends. The Marauders; James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin and Peter Petigrew. Famous in Hogwarts for being the school pranksters and also known as jigoloes, the male school sluts. Between them they must have dated more girls than Brad Pitt. Lilly scowled at the thought, the way in which they got the admiration of almost every student in Hogwarts made her gag.

She came out of her trance when she felt someone jump on her forcefully. She let out a small, or not so small scream.

"Lilly! I sure was looking for you everywhere. I even searched the Perfe – er- prefect compartment twice, but then again, not even you could be so stuck up to go there and hour early could you now. Oh my god I have so much to tell you about my summer its unbelievable. It was increadible, I met this Latin guy, so gorgeaus –" she abruptly stopped when Lilly put a hand on her mouth and hugged her.

"I missed you Lucy." She sighed happily and then let her go to look at her. Lucia Torrena was a puerto rican beauty, as many people called her, with beautiful glossy black curly hair (which she always straightened) and deep penetrating torquoise looking eyes. She was definately Lillys best friend. Lilly watched her and followed her gaze wich was heading out of the window right onto the Marauders.

"What are you staring at Lucia?" she asked in pure shock.

"Que? Archie you still have to tell me about..." Lilly laughed as Lucy went on to socialise, as she always did, and tried to ignore Lillys question by letting her verbal diareah flow again.

"LilLil I havent heard from you in ages"

Lilly looked up at her other two friends. Cora Newinton an outgoing, blonde, tall, blue eyed, tanned Autrialian with a great figure, who had moved to England when she five, had just jumped on top of her just like Lucy had.

"Girl we so have to catch up on our boy gossip, I really missed that this summer" Cora said lauging at Archies expression, who was ignoring Lucy (who by the time was already engaged in a deep conversation with one of Archies cute friends) when he heard that statement.

"Come again?" he said loudly, with laughter in his voice.

"Dont worry sweatheart it was all good" Cora said nonchalantly, not realising what she was saying causing Archie to lift his brows at her.

"She means it was all about you" Lilly said between laughs and gave him a quick sweet kiss and getting interupted by a small sqeaky voice.

"Hey Lilly. I hope your summer was good" said the small voice of Marta Milgradle, a short dirty blonde with brown eyes, who altough was very plain had much potential to be stunningly gorgeaus. Her petite figure was fragile and she was way to shy for anyones liking. Lilly gave her a welcoming hug and got up to take Lucys hand and pull her up to her standing position.

"Lets go find Charlie and Joey" she whispered into her ear and they were both out of the door before the sentence could be finished.

Searching every compartment possible in the train, Lilly and Lucy defeatedly walked back to their seats, pissed off that they couldnt find the rest of their small, so called group.

"Where are they? I mean, first they dont arrange to meet us in Diagon Alley, and now they ..." Lilly knew Lucys ranting ons all to well to listen to them, so instead she started to look around.

Now more than ever could she feel those eyes upon her. It was getting nearer.She could hear it. Feel it. The world was spinning and she collapsed. The world turned black around her, but not before she caught a glimps of someone, something out of the ordinary, something that shouldnt have been there.

Slowly, all so slowly she opened her eyes. She was being held by a pair of familiar strong arms but before she could register who they belonged to she saw a loving face in front of her.

"Charlie" she said softly, and hugged her friend happily. Charlie Tannwel was a tall, not so typically handsome but attractive Brit who had been friends with both girls for an eternity.

"You ok now?" He asked preocupied "what happened there?"

Lilly was about to answer when a built tall boy grabed her and lifted her up. Joey Bohem. He had a gorgeous smile, beautiful green eyes, thick blond hair and the love of all the girls of Hogwarts. He was the only Ravenclaw in the group and had only become friendly with the girls two years previously. He pulled her into a deep friendly hug.

As the four friends wandered off back into their compartment, Lilly was rumaging in her brain to try to figure out what she had forgotten. There was something important she just had to remember but being back in Hogwarts with her best friends made her forget all about it. Because of chattering off and laughing with them she was on the floor in no time again.

"Sorry" she muttered at the girl whome she had tripped over and frowned when she saw who it was.

"Little Perfect Prefect Lilly Evans isnt so perfect now is she. On the floor looking like a tramp." The misterious girl got up and trotted off happily, as though nothing had happened.

Lilly frowned. Perfect, perfect, perfect. Ok then, maybe she was perfect. _Perfectly Fustrated! _

--------------

AN well it took me a while to actually be able to write all this but i hope you enjoy it. it is just the beginning and it will get better if i continue... please review


End file.
